The return of the forgotten
by death'sgodson1224-DGS
Summary: What if Issei was something more...something older than the universe itself. I'm bad at summaries...semi serious fic...i may put lemons in there who knows. M just in case.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I do not own High School dxd in any shape way or form./strong/p  
A.N. #1: I have not been online in nearly 3 years due to the fact that high school was so damn stressful. Here's the newest story...enjoy. 

(Key)

"Narrator speaking…."

Normal speech….

[Ddraig]

{Albion}

'Thoughts….'

Edit: 3/18/16

Prologue:

" _ **In the very beginning there was one. He who created the first universe and a planet that would be called Earth. He would be known as the original, the creator. The creator would eventually go to sleep to stave off his boredom so he created the 5 ancient gods; Order, light, the biblical god, Chaos and Darkness. From these elder gods; the infinite, the dream, death and life would be born. The first two took the form of dragons and created a home in the dimensional gap, where they would fight endlessly, until the dream was crowned victor. The energies from their battle would go on to create dragons. One of these dragons would be named Ddraig and he would fight for dominance over his brother Albion. The children of the dragons would become the ancestors of Issei. The biblical god would go on to create the Christian religion before passing away. The other ancient gods created the other planets and solar systems, but returned to their home earth. From order and chaos the very first primordial would be born he would be named void, and he would create the other deities of various Pantheons to help him. From life and death would come the balancer the eternal, as life spread through the universe the creator shed a tear and from that tear water would be put onto this earth. Seeing that his work was done, the creator would spend 5.5 billion years waiting to be reincarnated as Issei Hyoudou. However, due to a miscalculation he would unlock his power and memories slowly when he is about to die, instead of never unlocking his abilities. Issei himself is a special case, because he is the first being, the creator, in a mortal shell. Fast forward present day and our main character is peeping on the kendo girls drinking in their marvelous forms, because Issei is perversion incarnate. He is by far the worse one in the perverted trio, as well as the only male member of said group."**_

An#2: It's your boi, DGS hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be online soon enough. Just kidding I'm not done yet.

Story start: (Issei pov.)

'What a glorious day the sun is shining and birds are chirping and oppai are glorious. I feel at peace with myself almost as if the world is trying to comfort me, but why though? Does it have anything to with the strange dreams I've been having?'

(Flashback): (Creator's pov)

I keep reminding myself that, even though I've been asleep for close to 5 billion years, I've keep a steady watch on the formation of the universes. I have corrected every single mistake that my children and their children made. I sealed some of my energy within the earth and none of my creations know I exist apart from the dream, the infinite and the biblical god. The latter of which was casually dimension hopping when he appeared in my domain, the realm of the faded. I am the ultimate god and with no one to stop me I infused my powers with my very soul and sealed my memories so I could try human life. As I looked into the mirror a teenager stared back at me the glass broke and the scene faded to the darkness.

(Flashback end): (Issei's pov):

'That strange dream, I cannot recall doing that. Who am I?'" Ise….Issei Megumi has been trying to get your attention for the that ten minutes" said Midori. Gomenasai Megumi-chan...I was thinking about my life and the wonders of breasts. Speaking of which are your breasts heavy? "Go on and feel" Megumi and Midori both say at the same time. 'My two best friends the perverted glasses and the perverted twin tails. They are perverts of the highest caliber but they only enjoy peeping on me I guess my body is irresistible to them. They have had crushes on me since we were 13 now we are 17. The thing is that I love them both, I would have dated them but one would hate me….sigh I wonder will I get a harem...haha pfft like that would happen.' "Ise… stop zoning out on us dammit, you're so mean "Megumi says. Gomenasai Megumi-chan and Midori-chan let's head to class now before we are late.

The End….. for now.

An#3: Yeah I made the other two thirds of the perverted trio female, because I don't think anyone else has done that before. I'm always open to criticism; point out any mistakes you see. This is DGS signing off...laters


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I do not own high school dxd or any references to other anime. The details aren't exactly cannon just bent to fit my story.

(Key)

 _ **"Narrator speaking…."**_

Normal speech….

[Ddraig]

{Albion}

'Thoughts….'

Edit: 3/19/16

A.n. #1: I'm so happy, 61 views, 1 follower and 2 favorites in less than 12 hours….I am forever grateful.

Story start: (Issei pov.)

'Is it me or is it getting chilly? It feels like something or something is watching me….but why?' I am snapped out of my thoughts when Megumi and Midori start grumbling about the princess of Kuoh Academy, Yumi Yuuto and her figure. I don't know what they are talking about their figures are so damn sexy I know they don't have anything to worry about. I accidentally say Rias Gremory and here they go again I hear the words "Big breasted cow trying to steal our Issei away and why won't he look at us like that" come out of their mouths and I start blushing. It's not that I don't look is that they never catch me looking. They have been like this since that one time last year when they had to stay over at my house because it was raining.

(Flashback start: 3rd person pov.)

It was pouring outside and neither of Issei's parents wanted to send two young ladies out in the rain after dark, the world is dangerous many bad things could happen. So Issei's parents decided that the girls would stay in the guest bed room. After Issei's parents went to sleep Megumi and Midori slipped into Issei's room and decided to cuddle up with Issei. _**(Lime Warning! It is at this point that many of you will notice that I am a bad writer.)**_ Megumi and Midori both strip down to black lace bra and plain black panties. Did I mention that Megumi and Midori are both super perverts that only like doing things to their best friend? It appears that Issei is having a good dream look at the size of this tent Megumi. At that very moment Megumi's glasses crack because they cannot comprehend the marvelous meat of man. **(** **No I'm not going to put a size for now, it would be better for you to imagine.)** The girls pull down the bed sheet to his knees and stare at the tent in his boxers. "That looks painful, do you think we should help him?" asks Megumi. "Sure, what best friends would we be if we didn't?" The girls then proceed to remove Issei's boxers and his dick almost smacks Midori in the face. Megumi giggles softly and wraps her hand around Issei's meat and began to jerk him slowly, while Midori gazes on in shock. Eventually the girls decide to take turns jerking Issei.

(Flashback: Issei's pov)

'This is the best dream ever, the kendo girls are jerking me off and it almost feels real. Wait….why is it so cold? What the hell? Actually I'm not going to stop Megumi and Midori…. let's call it friendly bonding. To be honest this isn't the first time they have done this…

(Still the Flashback: 3rd person pov.)

"He is twitching. His milk is going to come out soon, quick suck the tip Megumi" says Midori. Megumi complies with the order of her best friend and Issei releases his milk in Megumi's mouth. Midori starts kissing Megumi because she wanted a taste of Issei. During their passionate make out session Megumi and Midori hear Issei say "Enjoying yourselves?" It was safe to say that they blushed harder than Hinata from Naruto. They nodded their heads and Issei smiled and told the girls to come cuddle up with him.

(End Lime, End Flashback. Issei's pov. )

Yeah that was a good time and they were too shy to talk to me for a while after that they would respond with meeps and all other cute words that weren't part of any known language. They are so cute sometimes. 'Is this school some anime where girls pop up randomly?' I think to myself and as soon as that thought leaves my head the teacher suddenly announces that there is a new student; she introduces herself as Yuma Amano. Nice big tits, that body is perfect almost too perfect. I don't like the way she is looking at me, like I'm her target but I put those thoughts to the back of my head and finish the school day. I bid Megumi and Midori farewell and they both give me a peck on the cheek, before going home. As I'm on the bridge that girl from class today comes up to me all blushing and stuttering and asks me to date her on Sunday. I accept her offer and I start thinking 'Something is wrong; the aura of this girl is dark and tinted with a bit of light, as I think that I go back home '. Whenever I think about light and darkness I the darkness and the light swirl around me like I'm its master. Every time this happens I think back to my dream about the very beginning as I think about it I start to fall asleep.

(Time skip: Sunday)

It's time for my date and my parents couldn't be happier, spouting things like "At least he won't be a loner and a god exists!" I quickly left the house to avoid more comments…Aren't parents supposed to be more supportive? A girl runs up to me and hands me a flyer and I put it in my pocket. Yuma arrives and we our date starts. Yuma and I went to the movies and I bought her a bracelet that really bought out her eye color. I was dragged along when she wanted to buy shoes…why is shoe shopping so long and drawn out. The thing is, Yuma looked like she was having fun so I cracked smile and bought her anything she wanted. It was the first time that a girl looked at me with anything other hatred and contempt except Megumi and Midori I was finally at peace. Soon after our date came to an end and we came to stop at a park with a small fountain. She leaned in and whispered what I thought was "Will you kiss me?" Sorry, Yuma can you repeat that "Will you die for me?" Before I can react, she transforms into a slutty costume with black angel wings…I mutter beautiful before a spear of light? Finds itself lodged into my gut I look up into her and she flies away. Not before blowing me one last kiss. As I lay dying, memories that aren't mine play in my head. I close my eyes and I think of a girl with red hair, Rias Gremory.

As I slip into the darkness; I re-awaken in a void, I see many gods from many different pantheons start to bow and call me lord. I continue to walk forward until I reach the throne room. I see a single person he looks like an older version of me…

A.N. #2: that's a wrap. Next chapter the truth will be unveiled. Thank you for reading; I'm still trying to express how I feel. Read and Review, I appreciate any feedback even flames. This is DGS signing off once again.


	3. Genesis

Disclaimer: We've been through this, but if you are new I do not own any thing. I am Jamaican not a Japanese person.  
If you want the key refer to the previous chapters…

Story start….(3rd person pov.)  
"So you finally made it here Issei, I've been waiting" said the Issei look alike. "Who are you and where are we?" asked an extremely confused Issei. "I am you!" answered the Issei look alike. "B-But how?" asked Issei before he was cut off by himself. "As for where we are…we are in the realm of the faded and you may call me Genesis." Answered the now named Genesis.

(Genesis pov)  
Now listen here boy, and before you even bother to ask you are not dead, in fact you cannot die. Our time is limited, because I am you, we are the creator of this universe. The reason you cannot die is because death is your grandson. And you are the ruler of the realm of the faded. Now it is time to wake up, you are in for a surprise. "W-what do you mean?" asked Issei. Nothing sonny now wake up, if you want to talk just fall asleep okay.

(3rd person)  
Issei fades away from his soul scape and Genesis smiles. Genesis suddenly tells a god to stop hiding. "Yes father" replied the biblical god. Genesis then says "Don't you think it's time to return to earth?". "Not yet dad, I'll only appear when Issei needs me the most, you do know he has all the powers of all the gods in existence ?". "Yeah, of course he will need them to deal with my son and daughter in the gap."

(Issei's pov)  
The sun is shining, trees are swaying, and big breasts are on my face. What a normal day….wait what the blue fuck why is one of the queens if Kuoh in my bed naked. She has a smoldering and very sexy body up close. Hold up she is waking up…um be calm I'm sure we didn't have sex. "Good morning Issei, and you are right we didn't have sex" says Rias. Damn it well I always got Megumi and Midori…they would love to have sex with me anywhere. "Issei breakfast is ready, you better not be fingering Megumi or Midori again! I'm coming up !" "Fingering Megumi and Midori eh" stated Rias calmly. "Can you finger me too Issei?" asked Rias calmly. This is not the time for that…here comes my mother shit….shit….we're dead.

(Akari Hyoudou pov)  
I sense danger coming from my son's room I put on my angelic armor and kick down my son's door while spreading my 6 white wings and two black dragon wings. To my surprise I see my naked son cuddled up next to Rias Gremory, who is equally naked. H-honey come quick our son lost his virginity to a devil! Issei's dad Uyruu came up the stairs in his fallen armor with his 6 black wings and white dragon wings out. "Hmn, Rias Gremory what are you doing here with my son I demanded. The girl cowered behind Issei then spoke "I saved his life after a fallen angel killed him yesterday, please don't kill me." We won't kill you but you better take care of him. Or your brother won't find your corpse. On a cheerful note its time for school now get dressed. Okay okaa-san they both mutter and we close the door. Yes were going to be grand parents!

(Issei pov)  
Well that was unexpected so I'm the grand father of the heavenly dragons and the grand son of them too. I look over to Rias and I see she is visibly shaken I snake a hand around her waist , and she cries on my shoulder. After a while she stops , and we get dressed and leave my house and head to school.  
(3rd person)  
"Look Issei the beast of the Pervy trio is walking with the great Rias Gremory. He probably raped her ….he black mailed her. She turned him into a super natural creature. Lol shut up Akihra" yelled the group of hormonal girls at that moment Issei tuned them out. Midori and Megumi walk u to Issei.

(Issei pov)  
Shit shit shit…"Why was Rias next to you?" the girls ask. "Why was Rias naked in your bed?!" asked Midori. How would you know that? Megumi blushes. "Well you see I jerk you off and use you fingers to get myself off..." When is the last time you did this? "Umm M-monday" Megumi stutters. Damn it I can't stay mad she's too cute. Well your free to do it when you want. Midori I know you're not Innocent did you take pictures. Midori nods her head. Did you sell them Midori? She nods her head again. They look so cute when they think I'm mad at them. Midori next time warn me. By they way who did you sell these photos to? "Yumi and Akeno" answered Midori. Sigh what am I gonna do with you two? "Love us" yelled the girls together.

An: That is it for today, thanks for reading. Read and review DGS signing off.


	4. Exodus(Omake)

Disclaimer: By even having to write a disclaimer proves I don't own any thing.

 **DGS: Is my story something new in the whole slew of dxd stories? If you notice this story does not follow cannon closely..,.but I want to present y'all with my brain child…so enjoy. He unlocks powers….**

 **For the key refer to chapter 1.**

 **Last time on The Return of the Forgotten.**

(Issei pov)

Shit…..shit….shit…"Why was Rias next to you?" the girls ask. "Why was Rias naked in your bed?!" asked Midori. How would you know that? Megumi blushes. "Well you see I jerk you off and use you fingers to get myself off..." When is the last time you did this? "Umm M-Monday" Megumi stutters. Damn it I can't stay mad she's too cute. Well your free to do it when you want. Midori I know you're not Innocent did you take pictures. Midori nods her head. Did you sell them Midori? She nods her head again. They look so cute when they think I'm mad at them. Midori next time warn me. By they way who did you sell these photos to? "Yumi and Akeno" answered Midori. Sigh, what am I gonna do with you two? "Love us!" yelled the girls together.

 **Story start: (Issei POV still.)**

'Midori and Megumi are you eternally horny for me? Midori would you allow me to spank you? "And so much more…a lot more…"answered Midori. Cue anime style nose bleed. Looks like I'm gonna be making your dream come though. Mom tied you down dad, rest in pieces. I'm gonna be the greatest harem king to rub it in your face, pops.' Get rekt noob! "Issei are you ok and who is getting rekt?" asked Midori. Nah, don't worry about it. Let's just go to class, we might actually learn something. 'Why did I even do to class? This man could make video games boring'…then I'm snapped out of my inter dialogue with myself by the girls saying the princess of Kuoh. 'That's nothing new, but why is she here? Did Rias send her to collect me?' Looks like I was right, and as soon as she said Issei, the girls erupted into jeers. "The princess of Kuoh walking with that beast and get away from her before you get her pregnant with your perversion." 'The last one had me like what the fuck? Lol whut.' I look over to Yumi and she's blushing up a storm. "I wouldn't mind that" Yumi muttered so only I could hear. 'Yes on my way to harem king' "Issei-san, Issei-san, Ise-" said Yuki before I cut her off with a yes dear? The blush on her face went critical. "We're here Issei san."Yumi says with a small blush.

I walk in and I see Koneko and Akeno, the latter of whom looks at my crotch while smirking. I don't think I like that look, and that's coming from me. I'm the master of rape faces, Hehehe. "Pervert" Koneko says bluntly. I accidentally called her cute and tiny. She tried to punch me, but before she could move there were handcuffs made of darkness on her hands and feet. All that went through my head was 'Where the fuck was this during my date with Yuma or Raynare. "Well fuck you too" said a new voice other than Genesis. A ghostly figure rose out of the ground that had a black robe with one pair of black angel wings and a halo of blood and hood on with a scythed staff. "My name is Akiezel and I'm the angel of death. And now for some reason you are not dead, I cannot reap your soul." 'Genesis take over'. "Useless and weak fucker" muttered Genesis. 'We are the same person.'

(Genesis POV)

Dear grandson why are you here to bother me? "I don't have a grandfather, I have a creator!"shouted Akiezel. Same difference, why are you here really Akiezel? "My father sent me to reap the soul of Issei." Stated Akiezel calmly. Is that so? Hmn, Death get over here! "What mortal?" asked Death. Who the fuck you calling mortal, don't let me kill you again brat. "Hey, I only died once-" relied death before Rias cut him off.

(Rias pov)

'I come out of the shower expecting to see Issei talking to my peerage but instead I see Issei talking to the angel of death. The legendary dark angel, who can't reap his soul for some reason. Then he calls Akiezel grandson, and then summons death. He killed death the fuck.' Umm Issei, not to bother you but who are you? "Well I am Genesis or Issei's past life/immortal form. Little girl." Answered Genesis. Who are you calling little? "Are you deaf? I am older than the universe, and these two idiots." I don't believe you! "Sigh, I didn't want to do this…but so be it."said Genesis. Do what? "This! Yelled Genesis.

(Genesis POV)

The girls plus the angel of death start blushing saying so big, death turned away. Fuck wrong spell! Um, that's the one. I yelled this! Again death why are you female and who's that person over here? "My name was Saji, and this was Sona you gender flipped us." Yelled the female Saji. When you and Sona kiss I'll turn you back. Hahahaha you should have seen your face, It was so funny. Fine I'll turn you back…wuss.

(Issei pov)

Old man stop having fun. Death and Akiezel you are dismissed. Is my dick still on display? "Yes, Genesis" answered Akeno. I'm Issei now. "You don't have to put it away" said Yuki as she takes pictures. Yeah I'm just gonna put it away now. "Pervert" mutters Koneko. Hey, were your eyes not glued to my meat? "Still a pervert" said Koneko as she rolled her eyes. Sure itty bitty breasts….don't worry I like flat chests too. "Um Issei evervyone in this room is a devil. " Rias says as she and her peerage unfolds their sexy devil wings. I unfold my 2 pairs of angel, devil, fallen, dragon and fairy wings. And two supper bushy wolf tails signifying my position of supreme super faction leader. Umm I guess I'll take my leave. "Eh, grandpa you didn't change me back" said death. Yeah what's your point, now run along to my great grandson hades.

 **And cut to strange as fuck chapter, was this an omake or an actual chapter?**

 **DGS signing off….peace** **.**


	5. Covenant(semi-omake)

**Disclaimer: By even having to write a disclaimer proves I don't own any thing.**

 **DGS:Last chapter was an omake chapter, this is the actual Exodus chapter….if you're a fan of bat shit insanity let me know and I will post the next bat shit insane chapter.**

 **For the key refer to chapter 1.**

 **Last time on The Return of the Forgotten.**

 _ **Midori and Megumi are you eternally horny for me?' I thought to my self. Hey Midori would you allow me to spank you? I asked teasingly. "And so much more…a lot more…"answered Midori. Cue anime style nose bleed. Looks like I'm gonna be making your dream come though. Mom tied you down dad, rest in pieces. I'm gonna be the greatest harem king to rub it in your face, pops.' Get rekt noob! "Issei are you ok?! and Who is getting rekt?" asked Midori. Nah, don't worry about it. Let's just go to class, we might actually learn something.**_

 _ **(Time skip) 'Why did I even do to class? This man could make video games boring'…then I'm snapped out of my inter dialogue with myself by the girls saying the princess of Kuoh. 'That's nothing new, but why is she here? Did Rias send her to collect me?' Looks like I was right, and as soon as she said Issei, the girls erupted into jeers. "The princess of Kuoh walking with that beast and get away from her before you get her pregnant with your perversion." 'The last one had me like what the fuck? Lol whut.' I look over to Yumi and she's blushing up a storm. "I wouldn't mind that" Yumi muttered so only I could hear. 'Yes, I'm on my way to harem king' "Issei-san, Issei-san, Ise-" said Yumi before I cut her off with a yes dear? The blush on her face went critical. "We're here Issei san."Yumi says with a small blush. I give a kiss on the lips then walk inside the old school building. She follows being me while blushing, aww so cute**_ **.**

So I eventually reach the club room, where I see loli-chan and bustier-chan. Loli-chan is koneko and bustier-chan is Akeno. I see Koneko eating her sweets and Akeno is giving me the rape face. I see the rape face daily from my best friends, but Akeno's face says she's gonna sneak into my house and rape me. To be honest I think she did that, before while Megumi watched. The sounds of running water cascade over my ear drums…Is that a shower?! "Yes, Buchou is taking a shower." Answered Akeno. Blood starts leaking from my nose as I think of the things I can do to my best friends in the shower. Good times, good times indeed. Koneko snaps me out of my musings with a well timed "Pervert". Well itty, bitty, titties, chill don't worry I like flat chests too! Koneko tries to hit me for my jab at her chest size but before she hits me, I move behind her and start petting her like a kitten. Her need for revenge was forgotten as, she purred contently.

I felt the stares of the girls on me and finally I snapped. What? I asked impatiently. "How, did you move so fast?" asked Rias. That's my normal speed, I'm so awesome. So did you want anything?, if not I'm leaving. "Issei everyone in this room is a devil." Rias says while everyone spreads their wings. To be honest their wings look so sexy. I think against showing my fallen and angel wings so I show my leathery devil wings and my red and white dragon wings. Oh by the way, I'm the red dragon emperor grand son of both Albion and Ddraig. The look on her face was priceless even though I'm sure she saw my parents last week. "Umm, dismissed" says Rias. And I slowly walk away.

(DGS): **I'm skipping to the fried chicken arc yeah Raynare lives I've got a plan for her that includes maid duties. It seems I've pulled a SAO all the girls want the "D" lol. Yeah Asia is here too if I continued I would have corrupted her. Right to the start of the training. Not very cannon oh well. Plus you will see some elements of pure insanity, I'll tune it down.**

 **Riser douche arc, after Koneko retires and Issei goes to help Yumi, Asia and Rias. Time goes slowly here.(Plot conveince.)**

(Issei pov)

Right Now I'm in my mind scape talking to Ddraig and Genesis, it has been a long time since I've spoken to my past self or Ddraig. My grandfather is very supportive of my perverted nature while Genesis was playing video games on ps4. Well he's some how playing battlefield prehistoric multiplayer. Ddraig is trying to teach me how to assume my dragon form. ["Partner, calm down you're too tense. Breathe in, breath out now search deep within you. There is supposed to be a pool of warmth in you. Can you feel it?"] Asked grandpa. Yeah it feels like a cold fire. ["Yes, now pull it out and wrap it around yourself "]said Ddraig. Here goes nothing, um grandpa nothing feels different are you sure I'm a dragon now? ["I'm sure brat, Genesis could you conjure up a giant mirror? "]asked Ddraig. "Yeah, yeah fine, here you go brat!" yelled Genesis as he was eaten by a T-rex in the game.

(3rd person)

A massive black western dragon with gold outlines stood in the room. It had 2 massive wings the size of two jumbo jetliners and a powerful golden tail. The dragon snorted and fire came out of its nostrils. The black dragon who is Issei was taller and longer than his grandpa and had enough power to easily best great red and ophis in battle. "I feel invincible" muttered Issei. "You are "yelled Genesis and grandpa together. "Now it's time for you to go back to the real world again and don't restart the universe I'm crushing noobs!" yelled Genesis.

(Issei pov)

I felt many pairs of eyes on me…after a few more seconds I yelled "What the fuck y'all looking at never seen a pervert before?" "Um, I-Issei you're a dragon now" Yumi stutters. Oh, gramps you never told me about that! ["You Know Now"] emphasized Ddraig. I might as well finish this. [Boost x5] Dress break bomb! The only girl left standing was Yumi and she was bare ass naked. Then I popped a boner and Yumi seemed to have an orgasm. I shrugged and flew towards Rias and Asia. I see Riser Phenex what ever his name is and I chant a new phrase way different from Juggernaut drive.

 _ **The morning star**_

 _ **Cast out of heaven**_

 _ **The light of dawn**_

 _ **His saving grace**_

 _ **The son of god**_

 _ **shall re awaken and claim**_

 _ **The soulless husk of.**_

 _ **The severed dream.**_

 _ **And the broken infinite.**_

 **[Miracle booster.]**

 **(** 3rd person)

Where Issei in his dragon form once stood was, Issei with 2 white wings that faded to black with golden crests and a halo made out of blood. This angel was the first form of the Miracle Booster. "I am the balancer, ye old one thou have sinned." Stated Issei with a calm as all fuck face. At that moment Riser started laughing "Do you really think, that changing your form would work? You're still a low class being! " growled out Riser. The sky turns pitch black and holy items start raining from the sky. The arrogant ass tries to run away only to be held to the ground by black shadows. "Any last words? because I feel merciful today and I'm a nice guy" stated Issei. "Fuck you" spat Riser Phenex. The holy items were sent towards the restrained devil and for five minutes all you could have heard were moans of pleasure and pain. It was at this moment that everyone face palmed, Issei used the wrong holy items and now the arrogant ass was female. Speaking of the arrogant ass, she was on the floor convulsing with a orgasm. Then Riser retired and the game concluded.

 **DGS: Well I hope that wasn't too insane to be a chapter…. if you liked or hated it do tell...also not a serious chapter that will be the next arc I promise. I'm trying to not let school ruin my mood.**

 **Sorry for the shitty probably lame chapter.**


	6. DGS's Note(AN)

**A.N.**

 **DGS: I'm really sorry about the quality of my work, but I'm improving so bear with me. I know that I haven't explained the [Miracle Booster] or how Issei awakened or how the hell he even got his dragon form. So in this chapter I will explain the powers Issei now has.**

 **[Miracle Booster]:since Issei/Genesis started the universe and is the ultimate god of the realm of the faded, all gods/primordials/titans/supernatural creatures/beings go there when they die. Heaven and hell is in Issei's realm of control also be cause he is the father of god and grandfather of Lucifer. Issei can also reincarnate anything into a demi god even a rock, yes even a rock.**

 **[Miracle Booster: Light of heaven.]**

 **This is the first stage of Issei's added power up [Miracle Booster]. It summons the Star of heaven to the mortal plane again. He was the gate keeper of the mortal realm that died, in the fall of the morning star. He is about 5'9" and has black and white wings with golden caps. His halo is crimson red representing the blood of the guilty. His favorite phrase was "In the name of thy father, I shall purify the evil in your hearts."**

 **Race: archangel (ancient)**

 **Age: since the dawn of dinosaurs.**

 **Occupations: Gate keeper of the mortal world, care taker of the realm of the fallen.**

 **Parents: God and Order.**

 **[Miracle Booster: Flames of hell]**

 **This is the second form of the [Miracle Booster]. This summons The morning star to the mortal realm after he died in the great war. He was the first angel to fall and brought 1/3 of all angels with him. They would become the demons and devils of old and could still use holy powers. Tortured and tormented by Tartarus , Lucifer would turn into the eternal punisher and he loved to say "The road to hell, is paved with good intentions".**

 **Race: Former Archangel. Demon lord.**

 **Age: The dawn of man kind.**

 **Occupation: Police man of the realm of the faded.**

 **Status: Dead.**

 **Parents: God.**

 **[Dragon form.]**

 **In this form Issei is the Dragon god of creation and the universe. This dragon has black scales with gold trimmed scales. His wingspan is 2k feet full mast. His length is 5k feet while host width is 1k feet. There is nothing he cannot do. He is capable of destroying the multi verse at full power so he never goes above 45%. Issei can endure attacks from great red and ophis and not be scratched. Issei gave up his heart to Ddraig to become a humanoid dragon he still has his angel wings and fallen angel wings. And his devil wings curtsey of Rias reincarnating him as her pawn.**

 **[Mini dragon]**

 **Has all abilities as the bigger form except destroying the universe and going against great red and ophis. He is just 3 feet tall, has a wing span of 6 feet and is 9 feet long. Can shrink his size to fit in the arms of the girls.**


	7. Aisa and Ddraig

**DGS: I hope last chapter explained things a bit. I feel like it created more questions though, nothing I can't handle though. I might only be able to up date on the weekends sorry. School work is annoying me. Thanks for the constructive criticism Trex….**

 **Edit date: 3/26/16**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **(Flash back) 3** **rd** **person**

It was a clear night, not a cloud in sky and all the stars were shining brightly. It would have been a beautiful sight if it weren't for our protagonists hiding in the bushes. Why were they in the bushes? Well to make it simple, they were about to raid an abandoned church and save a girl that Issei grew attached to. Her name was Asia and she was the most innocent person he had ever known. Issei suddenly left the bushes and kicked down the door of the church only to be met with a arrogant and crazed stray priest Freed. Yumi and Koneko came into to the church to give Issei back up. The Priest then yells "The nun bitch is in the sanctuary the stairs are behind the altar" while swinging his light blade at Issei's head. Yumi blocks his swing with her holy eraser demonic sword.

(Issei pov)

Thanks for the save Yumi. "No problem, now don't you have someone to go save?" replies Yumi while dodging a slash that would have cut off her legs. Freed gets blind sided by a bench thrown by koneko and I take the opportunity to go save Asia. I get lost in my thoughts and after 3 minutes of walking I find myself in front of 20 stray priests and 6 fallen angels. 3 of which were tied to the wall in very little, absolutely disgusting. I look over to the left and I see my newest friend Asia tied to a cross and glowing green. The priests lunge at me and I try to dodge the knock off light sabers and light bullets. That was until I got slashed across the back by a stray priest that I hadn't sensed. Asia you can fight it, please live! All I get in response is a groan and then a scream of pain. I felt so useless, I need more power and Genesis is asleep. Where is that old bastard when you need him? "Zzz…" replied Genesis in his sleep. As I try to dodge more swords, I hear a voice.[Boy do you want power?] A crimson gauntlet with green gems appears on my left hand. What the hell? Who are you?[I am Ddraig the crimson dragon emperor! Now answer my question, do you want power?] Yes, I'll do anything to save my friends. [Offer a piece of your body to me, the part that you value the most! Don't you dare say your dick.] Um, will my heart do? [It will, and the process has been completed and you're no longer part human.] As soon as he said you're no longer human a blast of dense crimson energy was expelled from my body. The priests and two of the male fallen angels were turned to ash, and were sent to the realm of the faded to be punished by the light of heaven. The third fallen angel, Dohansek or what ever was laughing madly and saying how twilight healing was his. I ignored him to check up on Asia and the other fallen angels that were tied up, Asia is dead and they are alive. I pick them up, struggling but not saying a thing. I lay them in front of Rias and tell her I would be back. I had a murder to deal with and Freed had long since vacated the premises. The fallen angel starts throwing light spears at me and he is surprised when I catch it and throw it back at him. "H-how a-are you able to catch my light devil?" Dohansek stutters. I smirk then say dragons aren't effected by holy aura and objects. Now die![Boost x3][Explosion] the Fallen angel is turned into ash and is sent to the realm of the faded. I unfurl my wings and levitate there. I by instinct charge up a bolt of holy-chaos energy that I just remembered that I could do. I'm a failure lol. My golden capped Angel wings flare out along side my fallen and devil ones. I yell out chaos bomb and the church is blown to smithereens. All that is left is a smoldering wreck and I knew that I can't leave that there, so snap my fingers and a perfectly remade church appears were the pile once was. I felt Asia's soul cross over to heaven and I pull her soul out of heaven, because it wasn't her time to die. I make my way over to Rias and she steps out of the way while giving me the explain look. I will later, Rias.

I keeled at Asia's body and a pure white orb appears in my hand. I push the orb back into her body and call Rias over to reincarnate her so I can protect her better. I know it's selfish but even I can't help it. Asia opens her eyes and asks "Am I in heaven?" No you aren't, your safe with me. "Are you god?" she asked with hints of hope. No, I am his father Asia. If you want you can meet him soon. "Really, can I meet god?" she says happily. "Who are you, Issei?" asked Rias. To be honest, I am the first being, the supreme being and father to god and grandpa to the pantheons and great red and ophis. "How was I able to reincarnate you?" asked Rias. Simple, I never died. "I saw you bleeding out" said Rias shocked. Yeah, due to the fact that I'm older than death, I cannot die.

Asia you wanted to see god right? "Yes" spoke Yumi and Asia. I heard about the holy sword project. "How do you know about that?" asked Yumi through gritted teeth. Yahweh or Jehovah told me. "Who is Yahweh?" asked Rias and the fallen angels who woke up. 'I forgot about them'. That's my son, The biblical god….

"The what?!" yelled every one. Sigh, Jehovah get down here! "Yes, dad what do you want?" asked Jehovah. You got some fans, deal with them. Also don't touch the fallen I got new servants for my house. I shot a beam of holy energy at the fallen angels and turned them into angels again. I see my son hugging Asia and Yumi who has managed to get balance breaker. I'm so proud, my son has a girl friend, it's so cute if only order was here she would tease him. Unfortunately, she is sleeping and so are the rest of my children. Jehovah are you gonna go back to the realm of the fallen or are you gonna go back to heaven? "I don't know, maybe. Fine I'll go back." Good. "Bye dad." Said Jehovah as he flew to heaven. Is that a good enough explanation Rias? "Yes, it works for now." Replied Rias. Don't expect me to tell it again. If you all here tell anyone, what happened here without my permission I will spank you 50 times. It doesn't matter where you are. Got it? "Yes, sir!" They yelled. Let's go home girls. And Raynare I'm not gonna spank you here. That goes for you too Yumi and Akeno. No I can't read minds. Let's go Raynare and friends, Rias I'll see you at school. And my servants and I teleport home.

(End flashback)

 **DGS: Was there an improvement and yes this was a flash back to explain some things.**


	8. Holy sword arc on crack(semi-plotomake)

Disclaimer: We do this every time. I don't own anything.

 **DGS:1.7k views in a week and a day..…I published this at 2 something EST. I hope you enjoyed so far.**

 **Last time of return of the forgotten.**

 **(Flashback)**

… **.** " **The what?!" yelled every one. Sigh, Jehovah get down here! "Yes, dad what do you want?" asked Jehovah. You got some fans, deal with them. Also don't touch the fallen I got new servants for my house. I shot a beam of holy energy at the fallen angels and turned them into angels again. I see my son hugging Asia and Yumi who has managed to get balance breaker. I'm so proud, my son has a girl friend, it's so cute if only order was here she would tease him. Unfortunately, she is sleeping and so are the rest of my children. Jehovah are you gonna go back to the realm of the fallen or are you gonna go back to heaven? "I don't know, maybe. Fine I'll go back." Good. "Bye dad." Said Jehovah as he flew to heaven. Is that a good enough explanation Rias? "Yes, it works for now." Replied Rias. Don't expect me to tell it again. If you all here tell anyone, what happened here without my permission I will spank you 50 times. It doesn't matter where you are. Got it? "Yes, sir!" They yelled. Let's go home girls. And Raynare I'm not gonna spank you here. That goes for you too Yumi and Akeno. No I can't read minds. Let's go Raynare and friends, Rias I'll see you at school. And my servants and I teleport home."**

 **(Flashback end)**

 **Story start… Issei POV.**

There once was a time where Yumi, Koneko, and Akeno hated me. But after I awakened as Genesis and thus my latent draconic blood. When I used to go peeking Yumi and Akeno used to lead the charge to chase me. Only to be shocked, when Yumi the school's fastest couldn't keep up with me. What can I say in my younger days, I was both the track and kendo club captains. However, I haven't practiced in years and so I lost some of that muscle mass. The good news is that my new trading regimen is one from an anime that Genesis watches. Genesis keeps telling me we are in an anime Called High school DxD. I suppose that explains the reason that all these random girls keep popping up. When I see natural blue hair I will admit we are in an anime. Genesis also mentioned that weren't even past the first season. Like what the? Little did I know…that I would see a girl with neon blue hair today. That brings us to right now…I suppose.

(Time skip: present)

My childhood friend Irina and a freaking blue haired girl who called herself Xenovia Quarta were speaking to Rias, I refuse to call her president. Apparently some Excalibur shards were stolen by a cadre class fallen angel to start a war. Really?! Did the church send only you two to deal with this crap….are you insane? "Who are you to question the church?" asked Irina. "You may be my childhood friend but I can't let that slide." Added Irina. I don't have time for this and I snapped my fingers. Unfortunately for me everyone was stripped to their underwear except Xenovia, who was naked. Honestly the church's battle gear was so revealing that Xenovia and Irina we more covered. And Xenovia was naked what pervert designed this, I must thank them. 'Huh, natural.' I thought. You don't see a natural bluenett everyday. 3…..2…1 "Eeeeeppp" shouted Xenovia in embarrassment. 'Worth it….' I think to myself. Now she's trying to kill me, but look her breasts are bouncing.

Genesis was right I am the main character. I get tired of her trying to kill me and I grab the sword. "How are you able to touch an Excalibur?" asked Irina and Xenovia. I pop out 6 pairs of angel wings with gold caps. And my golden-white halo appears. "Why are you with the devils Issei-sama?" asked Irina. Then I pop out 6 pairs of leathery devil wings. "How, In god's name is this possible?" asked the ones that weren't there that day at the church. Simple really, it's not possible I don't exist with in his rules. "Who are you?" the church duo asked. Oh, I'm his father, the most powerful being in existence. "We don't believe you, that was a good joke." Well to be honest I'm technically the leader of every single faction. I have angel, devil, and fallen wings. And my children's children created most of the factions. "Are you telling me you're the oldest and most powerful being recorded in the bible? " No Jehovah was talking about, himself and this was before he wandered into my realm.

So you need Kokabiel and Valper Galilei? Wait you mean the same Valper Galilei from the holy sword project? Xenovia and Irina nod. Well we're gonna need back up. Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs get over here and Jehovah get down here. The first 3 were confused as to who summoned them and for what reason they were summoned. The first 3 plus Sirzechs' maid wife who I also summoned asked Jehovah how he wasn't dead. He pointed to me and said "Dad brought me back.." They were okay with it until they heard "dad". "You have a father?" yelled the first 3 plus the maid. "Duh, I wasn't created from nothing, he was" said my son as he pointed to me. Anyway Michael what were you thinking when you sent those two to go after Kokabiel. He survived the great war. You need to be punished! "What!" shouted Michael. Choose one be a girl for a week or loose your wings and fall. "I don't want to loose my wings, I choose being female." Good the same goes for you too Azazel and Sirzechs. "But why?!" the mentioned two whined. I warned you two, I sent a prophet and he was killed. Now you can wallow in your misery. After these three are dealt with. In front of Issei Freed, Valper and Kokabiel appear. But a female in white dragon armor was beating Kokabiel up.

We just stood there watching her beat Kokabiel up. She must have noticed us cause she said "Er…hi?"[That's the white dragon emperor's host and she's part dragon too.]said Ddriag aloud.{Hello brother its been a while}responded Albion. Back to business, Michael here are the swords. [Boost][holy fire explosion]. The three were incinerated going to the deepest pits of hell and the realm of the faded.

I just remembered that Xenovia was still nude so I gave her clothes. Did you think I forgot about your punishments? "Yes, we did" answered the room full of people. I snapped my fingers and a gender bent version of Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael appeared in swimwear. ( **DGS:** I would describe it but you guys would die of nose bleed if this was an anime) "Wait you planned all this just to go to the beach" screamed everyone in the room. Yeah I did, why not. They all face palmed at my simple logic. I snapped my fingers and all of us including Vali were in swim wear, I snapped my fingers again and we were off to the beach.

 **DGS: The end for now, yes the holy sword arc is over. The way I covered it was cringe worthy. Sorry for the let down. The next chapter explains why Akeno likes Issei and after a chapter that explains why Yumi lusts after Issei. Then the peace treaty chapter.**


	9. Akeno

**DGS: Sorry about the long wait, I've been sick for the past few weeks. Let's get into the fan fiction and semi-crack fic this turned out to be.**

 **Disclaimer: My name is Jason(let's go with that.) To sum this drawn out thing out I don't own High School DxD.**

 **Let's start the story ne?**

 **(Akeno POV)**

There aren't many things I hate in this world more than Issei. To be honest, I only hate my father more. How dare he leave my mother and I when we needed him most. I believe that my reason for my dislike of fallen angels is justified. If they hadn't taken away my father for some job, then maybe my mother would still be around. "Let me stop that train of thought right there, before I lose anymore sanity." I spoke softly to myself. I was lucky I was here alone or Rias would start asking me questions. Let it be known, I'm not a fan of questions.

Issei, the reincarnation of perversion itself. I always felt that something was off about him. How was it that he could out run Yumi, she is the fastest person in the school. Every time he peeped on the kendo club he would some how evade all our attacks while doing cart wheels and back flips. All while saying "You gotta try harder than that." One of the girls from the kendo club catches up to Issei, I could clearly see that if he wanted to none of us could catch him. That very thought made me more offset. I cast a quick glance to Yumi and we both settle into a fighting stance as do the other girls. "Oh 17 versus one? Is that the best that you can do?" inquires Issei with the come hither hand gesture. "Let me show you the real meaning of pain, I hope you came prepared to be humiliated". Stated Issei with a seductive grin. The way he says that gets me so hot, I wouldn't mind if he took me there-wait…. what the hell. I hate that perverted swine. "Do you really think that?" questioned a voice. I must have been imagining stuff.

I must have zoned out be cause of the 17 girls that we started the fight with only 4 of us were still conscious. The other thirteen girls appeared to have had an orgasm. Some how Issei fingered them with out the rest of us noticing during the fight. The kendo club is full of perverts. I guess that makes sense because, Issei was the former captain of the kendo club but he left it to pursue his dream of peace and quiet. I guess he rubbed off on them in more ways than one, I swear that they all have crushes on him, cute really. Quite an admirable dream I do say so my self. The reason I hate Issei so much is that every time his caught peeping he proceeds to humiliate us. The last time he spanked every single member of the kendo club after they didn't put out a decent fight. Unfortunately I was there and I got spanked too. I tried getting away with my devil magic enhancing my strength, but he just shrugged it off. That damned bastard made me so wet but didn't finish the job.

Secretly, I hope he finishes the job today I would beg but can't let him see the Masochistic side of me. I'm kinda surprised that he hasn't picked up on it. I see the looks of lust that his best friends give him. Deep down inside, I wanna be loved like that too. I start picturing a handsome man giving me those looks of lust ( **shitty lemon and lime** **ln** bound ( **When I wrote this I used mind bleach, here's some free mind bleach for what you're about to read…gl** )). He pressed his lips to mine and they were surprisingly soft. The passionate kiss was more than I could ever imagine it had filled the hole in my heart, and before I knew what was going on we were on a bed making out. The man who looked like Issei had already taken off my shirt and bra and was lightly sucking on my nipples. I bit back a moan when he twisted the other nipple. We paused for a bit where I took off his shirt and ogled his 6 pack abs that looked like it could grate solid rock. I couldn't stop myself from reaching and running my hands down his finely toned muscles. I tried to pull off his pants, but he shook his head negative and in one fell swoop pulled down his black jeans and blue boxers. His mini-me almost hit me in the face. He decided to pull off my dress and my lace blue thong. The nervousness rang true in my voice and the Issei took one look at my eyes and gave a reassuring kiss. For once I felt a peace with myself and I gave him a kiss on the lips that we would treasure forever. He asked for my permission to enter the cavern of love.

Issei leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss to ease the pain of what was to come. That's one thing that I loved, but he took to long so I slipped his erection into myself and the feeling of doing something new took over. The pain from my walls stretching was so pleasurable that I almost came and I loved it so much that I basically starting to do all the work. And Issei finally got the cue and started to move. Took him long enough. I don't know how I started loving Issei but I knew I hooked to him. Minutes flew by and we were lost in the passion and my moans and grunts were music to his ears and he went even faster. I couldn't take it anymore and I exploded in a explosion of pleasure that left me weak. For the first time Issei spoke an said "Akeno wake up…" But I love what you did too much Issei. "Is that so." Issei said again. "So you wouldn't mind if I added more fingers?" inquired Issei. No, I wouldn't mind my dear just do it! "If, you say so Akeno" answered Issei defeated. I could feel the pleasure hitting me but Issei wasn't moving and then I knew something was wrong. The room and Issei faded to darkness and when I came to Issei had 3 fingers buried in my pussy. I couldn't stop him because we loved it too much and the last thing he told the kendo club was "if they ever fought him again he was free to do anything to them". We thought that if we had more people we could finally beat the perversion out of him. Maybe then he could be a good boyfriend. **(End lemon….Did the bleach come in handy it was awkward to write. Must be awkward to read more so.)**

All while Issei is making me feel good I notice Yumi twitching and tied to a chair and I see a puddle of white liquid under her. And all the girls but Yumi and I are gone making me feel like it's a trap but Issei's smile tells me otherwise. I blush and give my full attention to Issei who still hasn't stopped. I give one last yell of pleasure and give him a kiss on the lips which he returns. My vision slips and the world turns dark. **(End lime.)**

I wake up in my room in the old school building the time is 6 am and I'm not wearing panties…huh strange. I look over to my night stand, there is a package for me. I open it and my jaw drops to the floor….Issei sent me the video recording of his adventure and it seems like Yumi got the same thing because I heard a squeal of shock. I looked at the bottom of the box and I find a letter from Issei and the nerve of this amazing man.

 **And cut that's it for akeno. Wanna know about the letter? Let me know?**

 **Did I let you down with this chapter let me know.**


	10. Yumi

**DGS: It might be a while till I update, My mother is in the hospital and I got to take the CUNY placement test this week….peachy. I haven't gotten my results yet I took it this is Thursday that was Wednesday….gawd damn that was mentally taxing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Are we ready for the next installment of the return of the forgotten and it's Yumi's turn to be humiliated. #Humiliation.**

 **Story start.**

( narrator pov)

It was a bright and sunny day, the wind was blowing and blades of wind cut through the tree leaves. A lone leaf fell from it's perch onto the still form of Yumi Yuuto. Only the rising motion of chest was proof that she was still alive. To the trained eye it was obvious that she was meditating or thinking to her self. However that tranquility quickly ended when Issei, the pervert general crashed into her with the kendo club after him. The crashing and subsequent landing of the Issei airlines brought him into hell. Where did he land? Let's just say he landed face first into her panties. Unfortunately for him every girl in the school saw this somehow and contacted the student government to deal with him.

The student government is filled to the brim of girls and one guy who is secretly a girl. So this didn't go over well with Sona. And Issei knowing the trouble he was in paled and ran but didn't get far before he ran into breasts. In his path the devil herself had shown up, her blonde hair was seemingly floating in the air. "Umm about that I was running and didn't see you" replied a sweating Issei. "However, white is a nice color for such an innocent girl as yourself, you should wear it more." Says Issei while pulling out a pair of white panties. "I believe these are yours…" drawls Issei as he throws them to her. Yumi checks under her skirt only to be met with bare skin, "When the hell did you take these off of me?" asked a shocked Yumi. "The same time I always do, when you gain the evil energy around you." laughed Issei. "Payback is a bitch and I'll make you regret your transgressions, Yumi".

 **(Flashback last month)**

It was 5:30 am in Japan, one masked girl broke into a two story house that appeared to be Issei's house. One goal on her mind, capture and humiliate Issei. Preferably by tying him naked to a flag pole or taking naked pictures of him and sending them to his friends. Not a soul was awake, not even his parents. Or were they? Of course they were awake, if not they would be failures. Angel and Fallen angels that can't sense devils, nobody would take them seriously. So when they noticed a girl trying to sneak into their son's room they shrugged it off and wished for grandkids. Great parents aren't they? Who was this girl? Well that's Yumi.

 **(Yumi pov)**

'Well that was easier than expected, must be a trap. I mean his parents are dragons and angelic beings. Well I can have my revenge. That bastard tied me to a flag naked and spanked me while I was vulnerable. However, if I do that he will be exposed to Megumi and Midori. They are more tolerable than Issei by leaps and bounds. I mean he is kinda cute…hehe. Issei move in this sleep while grumbling "Dragon tales…..dragon scales, mother stop punching dad in the face." Actually that is quite random. Issei should check that out. I look at the clock and un-holy shit it has been 10 minutes. I should make it quick….because he is waking up. Last time we ended up having sleep sex, he was half asleep and he dominated me.' **(I won't even mention that, the chapter feels awkward like I messed up again. I'm sorry.)**

This man is dangerous. "Dangerous you say, I would say I'm prepared". Said Issei as he rose from his bed. Suddenly I found my self tied to the floor naked.

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

And at that moment Yumi knew she fucked up. Looking at the girl with a cold look in his eyes Issei sighed a said" Breaking into the home of the man you hate to get petty revenge. I approve." Yumi looked around the room as if to figure out what the hell he was talking about. As she was about to defend her self Issei cut her off with "Breaking and entering is punishable by death." Issei unsheathes a sword he had on his wall. _**The name of this sword was Cëbhésn, fitting because it was forged from the tooth of the mighty angelic dragon god Cëbhésn. This dragon was the son of Ophis and Great red and the brother to the demonic dragon god Iclimas. There are many dragon gods, but they too faded into the sands of time. Legend has it that Cëbhésn appears when his mortal champions are in mortal danger. (Remember that piece of lore it might be important.)**_

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)** __

Issei was many things; a creep, a pervert worse than this anime character that had white hair and the kanji for oil on his forehead protector, he was the enemy to all women. "….Instead of killing you where you kneel here is a proposition; we will cross blades when the clock strikes 8 kendo club room. Be ready Yumi." And with this parting words Issei teleported Yumi home after taking pictures of her body and untying her. More humiliation is always fun you know. To be honest he whipped her so bad she recognized him as her superior…the way of the warrior. Just joking, he cut off her clothes and left her on the club floor. However, he felt pity and brought her to his house where he was fondled and molested until morning by roaming hands.

 **(Omake 3** **rd** **person)**

 **[Issei vs The author.]**

''Damn this story is getting out of hand, that's why I brought plot twists" muttered DGS after stepping out of the portal from his closet.

Issei: Who the hell are you?

DGS: I am me.

Issei: How are you here, I rule this part of space time!

DGS: Quit while your ahead, will ya? You're making me look bad. And I know what you're thinking. No Idiot you're not the supreme being that would mean that…. never mind. Actually fuck it, you are not real pointing to Issei's girls and Issei himself.

(3rd person)

"Gather around merry little children. Look at the screen and yes you were right Genesis/Issei….I'm out of here watch the whole 4 seasons plus the ova's. Later and freed stop calling my phone your dead." States DGS as he walks out the door.

(Omake end.)

Chapter end sorry. I'm mentally stressed.


	11. DGS's Notes

**Sorry for the lack of updates I kinda ran into a writer's block. Next chapter is in the works, I'm grinding through it. Loosing hope in my abilities to produce decent work.**


	12. Peace treaty part 1

**DGS: I don't know if I can update often. My life is gonna get a lot more hectic, but I can post a new chapter of crack fic unlimited….I mean return of the forgotten. 4.6k hits and 21 reviews and the help from you guys/girls are making my fanfic readable.** **Notice: The lore isn't historical..**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **[Meeting Room, Kuoh Academy]**

 **The legend of Azazel**

" _ **Azazel, was one of the few angels that had permission to leave the heavens. For he was the black angel the executioner or the angel of death. His wings were midnight black with flecks of white in them, his wings were capped with Olympic sliver. People in the old days used to draw on their doors with the blood of the eldest child to ward him away. The act of drawing a warding seal in blood to ward Azazel from entering spelt his doom. This is the story of how Azazel fell from the heavens…."**_

(Narrator pov.)

The sun was out birds were shining and the trouble with the fallen angels was over, or so they thought. No, it was merely the beginning. Peace doesn't last forever, neither does war our main character will face these events in the future. "It's you again!" shouted the hs dxd gang. Stop ruining the 4th wall just go back to the story now people are looking at us weirdly, *sigh. They always ruin this for me.

(Issei pov)

As the weirdness concluded we found ourselves back in the old school building once again some how. Today was the day of the peace treaty meeting. Let's see I turned Riser, the angel of death and the current faction leaders into women. Too bad I forgot to tell them it's permanent. Well you live and you learn.

[ **Time Skip meeting room.]**

(Issei pov)

The three heads of the factions were still female and discussing the peace treaty. They were the epitomes of sexy but there was something wrong with this picture. First off Michael was crying, Sirzechs was being fondled by Grayfia and Azazel was fondling herself. That is the scene that I walked in on, It looked as if they wouldn't stop. I wasn't gonna stop them. A "normal" teenage boy with "normal" needs. However, unfortunately we were here for business. I coughed rather loudly and 3 cries of Issei-sama were heard. "Issei-sama the fuck, one of you happen to have a pregnant wife and the others want to be my new mothers." I thought to myself until…I found myself pressed in between 3 pairs of gigantic breasts, it wasn't until I started turning blue did the suffocation by fun bags end. It seems like my gender flip abilities turned them into fan girls if that's true Riser has a shrine to me too. Awesome more girls for me to ogle.

=================[Elsewhere/In the underworld]====================

(Narrator pov)

Two girls sat near a shrine they constructed for their beloved knight in blood red armor. Akari and Ravel Phenex the former of the two back in her gender she was born in. ( _ **Bullshit plot devices/ plot armor/pure luck.**_ ) _When she was born she was female but she was cursed with being a male for the rest of her life by one of the elder gods for, offending them in their court. That curse couldn't be lifted until a being of higher power reversed it. The red dragon didn't notice it but he didn't cast the gender flip spell…he casted a reversal spell._ Ever since her defeat in the rating game a few months ago, all she could think about was her savior Issei. She suddenly fell in love with him and she found out that her sister loves him for this strength and bravery during battle. She plans to become his maid. However she forgot Issei had 3 maids/slaves already. She will learn.

====================[Elsewhere/meeting room]================

(Issei pov)

There was an explosion that rocked the room. I looked outside and there were multitudes of black robed rip off harry potter wizards in the sky. I looked toward Vali-who hadn't said a thing all meeting. Every time she looked at me she blushed, I guess she remembers the time we kissed. I looked at her and I chanted;

 **He who struck**

 **Always last.**

 **The original Deity**

 **Of death in Greece.**

 **The one locked in chains,**

 **Bound by the will of the west,**

 **Opens the gate,**

 **Of death.**

I summon thee _**Thanatos**_ **.** Greek god of death. This time I didn't turn into Thanatos. "You didn't assume my form because I haven't faded yet and hey Azazel you look different, but your aura is the same." Answered Thanatos. "Yeah, that kid who I now consider my son turned us into females." Answered Azazel as she gestured to Michael, Sirzechs and myself. Azazel-okasan how do you know Thanatos? "In ancient times there was an angel of death. To be honest there was a counsel of beings who has control over life and death. The Balancer was the head of this counsel and still is. His power was infinite and he was the true god of death. I was the incarnation of death itself, but I lost most of that power when I fell from heaven. Thanatos was my protégé and I taught him everything he knows. I can still bring people and other beings back to life. Evil souls go to hell and good ones go to heaven. That is not totally true, immortals fade to the void to be with the creator." Said Azazel as she rose from the table of the meeting room.

"See that's good I was wondering how long you were gonna ignore us" said a woman with 4 pairs of devil wings. "Oh miss Leviathan you grace us with your arrival ,but I'm sorry your crimes against the consul of the balance of nature warrants your removal from existence. "stated Thanatos with a smile. _ **Virtute existance emittam te a morte senatus . Ut in delictis et praeputio carnis animae damnatorum masticando reliquis aeternum**_. The devil lady and her lackeys burst into smoke and faded from the plane of existence. I can't feel them in the void so I guess they were erased from existence. I turned around and the meeting room was empty. I sighed and teleported him to see…

 **The end for now.**


	13. What the hell did I write

**DGS: Welcome back to pure insanity chapter 13. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. We are over 5.5k hits and a total of 23 reviews, you guys/girls made this one author so happy.**

 **I'm loosing motivation quick. One day I'll be free, I feel as if I'm loosing things one by one. Sorry about that, it seems like I'm loosing my mind.**

 _ **I'm tormented by the souls**_

 _ **of persons long past,**_

 _ **Dreams are memories of,**_

 _ **Those who have fallen.**_

 _ **The future is history,**_

 _ **As we are doomed,**_

 _ **To repeat it again.**_

 _ **The dawn of man…**_

DGS: I gave u a poem .

 **Key**

 **[Ddraig…]**

"…" **speech**

'…' **POV thoughts**

… **pov out loud**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just own the idea.**

 **Story start [Issei pov].**

I walk into my house to find my angelic maids, the three faction leaders and their bodyguards then I see Rias and the rest of the club. That's not the part that had me trippin'. Nah that goes to 2 blonde devil girls. 'Who were the two blonde girls, one looks familiar.' They were dressed in the classic French maid outfit, it's not a bad look-

 **[Issei that's the false boy Riser.]**

Riser a F-false boy **….** my mind had finally broke.

"You know that's not my actual name, my name is Akari Phenex."

 **[Yes during your match the magic signature didn't match up with the magic signature for males. And using the light of heaven broke the curse put on her by Zeus.]** How did you know it was Zeus? **[The Greek god of Sky's magic signature is earthy and has specs of lightning and the smell of activities.]** "I didn't know that magic signatures varied based on gender and species." Said Akeno."Of course you wouldn't know." Said Genesis as he materialized in a corporeal body.

"How is it possible for you to do that? You are bound To Issei's soul." asked Rias. **[Anyway back to the topic, It's a dragon/god technique.]** So you're telling me that Riser was a female the whole time then how did you have sex with your peerage? "I never did, as for the curse I could see my self as female when I looked down and in the mirror. Other people when the looked at me saw my male form and for my peerage they knew I was a girl, as my parents told them." Said Akari Phenex. "So it was a highly layered illusion, I didn't think Zeus knew how to do anything other than have sex." Said Azazel. We all laughed at bit at that one until my parents came in with a fox girl/kitsune .

I'm not sure how I should process this…I shouldn't be surprised but all we are missing is a vampire, wait I forgot Gasper is one too. **(Isn't Gasper a trap?)** "Well you could marry us" said Akari and Ravel. "We want his babies" said the occult research club together minus Koneko. Well she whispered it...All I could say is 'What the fuck is this?' Apparently my parents thought so to. Two cries of "Hell no and he belongs to us" could be heard, 'why were Megumi and Midori here again?' They don't know about the supernatural. Megumi and Midori what are you doing here?

"Your parents let us in, We came to save you from the devils…and oh my are they three faction leaders" said Megumi as she pointed to Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel. I might as well say this now, if you are female because of me it's permanent. "Eh?!, Why didn't you say that before?" Asked Azazel. It slipped my mind. "Sorry Michael-sama and Azazel-sama" said Midori. Wait, what are you and how old are you? "Don't ask a woman her age" said my mother and the bodyguards of the three faction leaders as well as the fox girl. "They are 17 years old, they were born at the same time to a fallen mother and an angelic dad. One has white wings and the other has midnight black wings." Stated Azazel. "Your father was the seraphim Uriel and the fallen angel general Metatron." Said Genesis after being silent for a while. "So our parents lied to us said" The two females of the perverted trio. How didn't you fall yet Midori?! "I'm not really sure…the power of true love." Midori answers with heart in her eyes. Seems legit, so back to the explanation.

"We are the guard assigned to you by Michael-sama and Azazel-sama. Your parents approved." Stated Midori and Megumi. "Yeah about that. You can have a harem, even your mother agrees" said my father as he held my mother close. "That said Megumi is an angel while Midori is a fallen angel." Stated my mother. That revelation hit me like one punch man. I fainted…

====================Time skip=================

[Issei POV.]

Itappears that the be caused me to pass out. It also seems that the treaty was signed when I was out, but that doesn't explain the soft pillows all over my body. I tried moving my left hand but it was stuck. I then tried to move my fingers only to find them in a confined wet space. My left index and middle fingers were sticky… huh strange. I found that my right hand was in the same position and the same thing was going on with my right fingers. I open my eyes only to see the content smiles of Akari and Ravel Phenex. The room smells like sex, so there is no doubt what happened in here. This annoys me, when the good things happened I wasn't awake for it. Now I got Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Gasper, Koneko, the Phenex girls, my fallen servants, and the faction leaders and Grayfia and Gabriel possibly pregnant with my children. I can't support the children… wait I can make money appear. That was until I was being shaken awake turns out we didn't have sex but there were a lot of naked females in my bed. What a time to be alive.

 _ **Dgs: I don't even know what I wrote. Read review. I think I lost sight of what I was doing. I'm gonna try to write the first World of warships fan fiction.**_


	14. Final AN

Yo, wassup this is your boi DGS. Yeah sorry for not updating, I have decided that this story needs a rewrite and more planning. The whole story is a bit repetitive. All future stories that I will write (anime only )will have the multi-verse thing I did here. Again sorry for the let down I had to sort out something at my school and I'm sick.


End file.
